


Tick Tock, it's a game

by PoeticPilgrim



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen, Mentions of umineko, Multiple Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPilgrim/pseuds/PoeticPilgrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the beginning to the end, he had been able to hear the deafening heartbeat of the clock that would decide the outcome of what was to come, it's echo ringing in his ears and chest as he came to realize that there was no definite end to this maze of death as long as there was no winner of the game someone had abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock, it's a game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers, I would like to thank you for reading and to enjoy this story. This story is based loosly on the events of Book of Shadows and one of the different Corpse Party Endings, it is basically reflecting on said events in the aftermath. 
> 
> As a warning, there is minor descriptions of death and if you would like for me to add such warnings in the tags, feel free to tell me. 
> 
> Thank you.

Satoshi can hear it, the invisible clock's heartbeat ticking away the time he has left before his and his friend's inevitable demise at the hands of an insane little ghost of a girl, her companions, and her victims that haunted the school of death, eager to drag him into hell with them.

The clock's thunderous heartbeat, it echoes within his own chest and ears as he tries to steady his breathing, losing himself to the darkness when he hides behind the corner in the hallway.

_**Tick** _

Some days, on the morning of the cultural festival Satoshi looked into the mirror when he was getting dressed and saw a healthy young man of average height, with a kind smile that never quite reaches his eyes. It was on such a day that he became all too aware that he no longer felt anything for himself, not happiness, not hatred, just ever lasting, never ending, nothingness.

At the beginning of the end, before he had become aware of the clock and it's ticking that had been eerily like a whispery echo of his own voice, he had hopes of finishing school and dreams of finding a place in life, a career of his own where he felt at peace and could support himself, and eventually a family perhaps. He had wanted happiness for himself and his friends, and hoped that last nights nightmare had only been that- a nightmare.

_**Tick** _

His dreams had been shattered into millions of broken crystal-like fragments that had already been oh so delicate and dear, when he had finally become aware of how the clock worked as the blades of a pair of scissors split apart the machine sewn stitches of his shirt before sliding painfully into his stomach, breaking pale smooth skin and piercing fragile red intestines as his friends and sister watched in horror, the maniac laughter of the ghostly little girl that had been the culprit of it all, breaking the deafening silence that had finally arrived as the clock stopped and rewound- signaling the end of his life and the beginning of his day.

The clock counted down to his death, and rewound itself when he woke up, only to begin counting down once more in a never ending cycle.

_**Tick** _

One night, after a particularly painful death he had found himself sitting in the company of a young girl who couldn't be much younger or older than his sister. In one petite hand she held a golden pocket watch that was quite obviously worn, and in the other she held a cup of tea that was nearly falling out of her hand. He would've asked where he was if he could, but he found that all could escape his mouth was a choked gasp, as if something or rather someone- he suspected, was preventing him from speaking. The girl then closed the watch and simply let go of the cup, letting it fall to the floor and break in shards.

"Solve the mystery of your journey, the error in the logic of it all, and you will no longer be bound by the chains of fate and time." She said quietly, her voice echoing the apathy on her face and the underlying tone of amusement her empty dull eyes spoke.

Then just as suddenly as his death at the hands of Yoshikazu was, his vision faded as her voice echoed in his ears.

"I will aid you because I pity you."

_**Tick** _

The second meeting occurred within the infirmary of Heavenly Host, while he slept as he rested next to his sister on the slightly dirtied beds. In his dreams, the girl had found him once again and brought him to her lone tea party of two once again. But in place of the pocket watch and cups of tea, there was a used and bloodied game board with game pieces that looked old, broken, and patched together. In her fingers she held a piece that he did not recognize, even though he had barely played chess, he knew it well enough to recognize that this was not a normal piece. The ticking echoed in the room as she brought back out the pocket watch from the meeting before.

Her voice sounded just as empty as before "You and I, are one in the same. We both caught the eyes of the wrong person and served as the main character of the comedy behind the scenes of the play. Where your clock still ticks, mine has stopped. Your chances are no longer zero percent, you are close to finding your answer."

A wicked smile suddenly filled her face, almost frightening him as he stared "I look forward to meeting you in the future."

_**SMASH!** _

A young man sat quietly in the deafening silence of the room, golden broken pieces of a pocket watch scattered across the table in front of him, the pieces illuminated by the candlelight as he sipped the thick lukewarm tea that soothed his mind, the taste of lavender and honey filling his mouth. Across from him, on the other side of the chess board was a smirking young woman who twisted a lock of her hair around her finger as she watched him in interest. The boy before her was delicate looking and had the soft features of a child, yet the dull and empty eyes of an aged adult who had experienced the true horrors of the world, so very similar to a thousand year old witch who had found it in the deep dark depths of her no longer feeling soul to help a child escape his very own tragedy.

"How are you adjusting to this new life, without your friends?"

The young man, well a boy in her eyes, remained quiet as he set the tea cup down and stared at her with his blank honey eyes, with blown dark brown pupils akin to those of a deceased person or as that young blond friend of his described, the eyes of a dead fish.

How very ironic.

"Okay, no answer, not unusual. But I want to offer you a position, if anything. I mean, a chance to find entertainment and manipulate those who have manipulated you! With a magnificent title that will be the proof of your hard work!"

The boy tilted his head slightly as if confused, his blank expression somehow looking questioning as he stared at her "What... What do you mean?"

" A position in my court, it is the highest honor of a witch to be by my side, and it is far better than experiencing the boredom of an average human life. It is an opportunity _that you can not refuse_ "

Sensing the decision in her voice, he closes his eyes and hesitantly nods "I want to escape it all. I... I don't want to be limited by time."

Beatrice can't help but cackle as she senses the abandonment of humanity and the beginning of a new witch "I wonder if you'll become a cruel game master or a kind protector for your sacrifical lambs!"

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any confusion within this short story, you may comment below with a question and I shall gladly answer.
> 
> This story is meant to remind you of Satoshi's feelings of frustration (such as the ticking) and relaxation. The ending is Beatrice and Satoshi communicating (well, more of Beatrice speaking and Bernkastel observing) as he chooses to give up his memories (because he will always remember, while Naomi and his sister will not) in turn for becoming apart of Beatrice's court of witches (witch, originally was meant to be a gender neutral term).


End file.
